


my love, he keeps me warm

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, Episode: s01e27 Errand of Mercy, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, they want to have sex but it's too cold :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: What if Jim and Spock hadn't gotten broken out of their cell on Organia in "Errand Of Mercy"?





	my love, he keeps me warm

They had no chance of breaking out. 

Even if they did, where would they go that the Klingons wouldn’t find and recapture them? Jim hated settling in with every fiber of his being, but there was nothing to be done for now. Besides, there were more pressing matters to consider at the moment.

The cell they were trapped in was getting colder by the minute, it seemed. Jim was lucky the Organians had given him a warm tunic, although his thin leggings were barely enough to guard his lower half from the cold. He breathed warm air into his hands again, then looked over in concern at his second in command.

Jim felt even worse for Spock than he felt for himself. His best friend’s alien physique was superior to his in many respects, but cold was the one instance where Jim had the upper hand. Bones would be bragging right about now, but all Jim could do was worry for Spock. The Vulcan had wrapped his red cloak around him as a makeshift blanket, but it was clear that he was freezing.

Those damn Klingons. Like they’d care enough to provide a space heater or at least extra blankets for their prisoners. Jim bit his lip and scooted closer to the barely shivering Vulcan. “Would you like my tunic, Spock?” he offered. “I think it’s thicker than yours. Plus it’s probably warmer from being on me.”

”That is very kind of you, Captain,” said Spock, somehow managing to maintain that rigid Vulcan composure despite his suffering. “But you would be left with nothing to wear.”

Jim shrugged. “Would you mind it so much if I was naked?” he joked, giving Spock a wiley grin.

”Modesty is not the issue. Although by your jesting manner, I presume you know that.” Despite his dignified tone, Jim thought Spock’s cheeks turned a bit greener. But it was hard to tell in the dim light.

”I could wear your tunic,” Jim suggested.

”It would not fit around you.”

Jim put his hands on his hips. ”Are you saying that I’m fat, Mister Spock?” he said, acting like he was offended.

”That is not the word I would use, sir. Full-bodied, perhaps. The fact is that you are bigger around than me.”

”It’s okay, Spock, I’m only teasing you.” Jim’s smile faded. “But you’re going to freeze to death before morning if we don’t find some way to keep you warm.”

”Freezing to death is highly unlikely, sir. If I were human, I might be at risk of catching hypothermia, but since I am Vulcan, I have a stricter immune system and-“

”Oh, save the superiority speech, Spock. I’m not McCoy, you don’t have to posture with me. I can see plain as day that you’re freezing, and you’ll be sick, or at least very miserable all night, if we can’t keep you warm.”

”I have this cape.”

”That’s not enough. It doesn’t even cover you all the way.”

”Well, Captain, all there is in this cell are the rocks and ourselves. If we had our phasers, we could heat some of the stones for warmth, but as we do not, I see no-“ Spock was interrupted as he suddenly sneezed.

Jim was surprised, and telling by Spock’s expression, so was he. Jim had never heard the Vulcan sneeze before. He wasn’t sure if Vulcans _could_ sneeze. He might have found it endearing if he wasn’t now confirmed in his concerns about Spock’s health. His stomach fluttered as he decided on what to do. “Okay, that’s it. We have _got_ to warm you up. And I only know of one way to do that. So...sorry in advance.”

“Jim, what are you-“ Spock’s speech faltered in surprise as the captain of the Enterprise lay on the stone floor behind him and curled his arms around him.

“Survival 101,” Jim explained, pressing his body to the Vulcan’s slender form. His arms twined around his friend’s waist, and their legs tangled, resulting a full body hug. “Cover us up with your cloak. It’ll trap our shared body heat.”

Jim thought he heard Spock swallow. “Most logical, sir.”

Jim chuckled shyly. “I’m cuddling with you, Spock. I think, given the circumstances, you’re allowed to call me Jim.”

A pause. And then a quiet “Thank you, Jim.”

”You’re perfectly welcome, Spock.”

* * *

Welcome. Sometimes Spock wished Jim wasn’t quite so welcoming. It would be so easy to keep his commanding officer at an emotional arm’s length. The human’s warm disposition was like an irresistible magnet to Spock. Sometimes it was a formidable struggle to maintain his Surakian stoicism, to not give into that pleasant, open friendliness. He was like an Earth sunflower, naturally drawn to Jim’s radiance. Especially now, the pleasurable warmth from Jim’s skin transferring to his and making his senses tingle. He wished to bathe in his captain’s attention, to linger in his arms. To feel his mouth pressing kisses to the back of his neck or whispering sweet nothings into his ear, as he had seen him do with so many paramours, who always ended up breaking his heart at the end of it all.

Spock had seen the heart of this human. The loving, bleeding, aching heart, that longed to join with another. How Spock wished that companionate heart was his. But he was not right for such a man. Jim deserved warmth reciprocal to his own, not the icy demeanor of a Vulcan. He deserved someone who could smile and laugh with him, could make him happy in return. Spock would never feel Jim’s lover’s embrace. But right now, in this moment, he could quietly take in his warmth, while he was lucky enough to feel it.

”They’ve got to come for us by morning,” Jim said, the gentle heat of his breath against the nape of Spock’s neck. “We’ll figure out a way to get Kor and his men off this planet.”

”That may prove to be quite difficult, Jim.” Spock, almost unconsciously, wriggled backwards, burrowing more into the human’s body heat.

”Probably. But two ingenious fellows like you and me can come up with something, hm?”

Spock could hear the effulgent smile in his tone. He could picture the impossible twinkle in those hazel eyes, the curve of that alluring mouth that he longed to kiss...

”Spock, you’re still shivering,” Jim fretted. “Goddamn those barbarians. Not even one blanket to fight off the cold.”

Then, to Spock’s disbelief, the Vulcan felt Jim press his open mouth to his shoulder and breathe carbon dioxide, warmed by his lungs, into his skin through his doublet.

”Again, I’m sorry. I know I’m crossing boundaries,” Jim apologized, stroking his arms to stimulate the blood in them. “But this is the only way I know to keep you warm.” He breathed into Spock’s shoulder again.

”It is most acceptable, Jim,” Spock said, closing his eyes and luxuriating in the attention. He was grateful the human could not see the blissful expression on his face. Jim was not only holding him in his arms, he was caressing and practically kissing him. Oh, if only it was under more erotic circumstances...Spock squirmed with pleasure.

* * *

Acceptable. Jim sighed inwardly. His touches were _acceptable_. Spock was tolerating them out of necessity, because Jim was supposed to be simply warming him up. Not taking whatever opportunity he could to be close to his first officer and best friend. He was sick, was what he was, really sick.

Jim just couldn’t seem to help himself when it came to the Vulcan. He took too many liberties with his personal space as it was. A friendly clap on the shoulder, an arm draped across the back of his chair from time to time. He just wanted so badly to touch him and be near him. To hold his hand...caress his cheek...kiss him, hold him, make love to him.

Jim’s nose was flooded with the scent of Spock’s hair, and it was _mouth-watering_. Since they shared a bathroom, Jim knew Spock used his own high-end hair care products besides the standard issue utilitarian shampoo/conditioner Starfleet supplies every officer with—Jim had taken a curious whiff of them a few times while in the shower—and the decadent smell of them mixed with Spock’s natural musk was heavenly. Jim was sure Spock was soon going to realize that he was inhaling him like a drug addict and get disgusted with him, so he restricted himself from sniffing the man like an overeager bloodhound.

Not only was the smell of him driving him to distraction, but Spock moving around in his arms was also quite disconcerting as well. Who knew a Vulcan could be such a wiggle worm? Ah, it was probably just because of the cold. But the problem was that Spock’s shifting was causing an involuntary grinding of his ass against Jim’s crotch, and that was causing his blood to begin sluggishly flowing south. Jim bit his lip and thought of every unsexy thing he could think of: Klingons, Tellarites, dead crewmen, that hideous salt-sucking thing from Planet M-113, Bones in a bikini...

“I find these Organians as illogical as you humans,” Spock said. “I do not know why they would not take simple action to defend themselves.”

”Me either. Even dumb human stubbornness will bend to self preservation...as will unnecessary Vulcan arrogance,” Jim added with a little smirk.

”Vulcans are not arrogant. We are merely...”

”Haughty? Snobbish? Highfalutin’?”

”Satisfied with the achievements of our race,” Spock replied flatly.

”Sounds pretty highfalutin’ to me.”

Spock let out a reproachful sniff. “If you ask me, you converse far too often with the doctor. You are beginning to speak like he does.”

”Oh, don’t be grouchy, Spock. You started the gentle race jabs with the illogical comment.”

A pause, then a slight nod. “You are correct. I apologize.”

”I’m not offended. Humans are stubborn. But you can’t tell me Vulcans don’t have just a little bit of a superiority complex.”

Silence.

”You agree with me, don’t you. That’s why you’re not replying. You don’t want to admit I’m right.” Jim grinned.

”To borrow a human expression, I ‘plead the fifth.’”

Jim chuckled, his lips nearly brushing the back of Spock’s neck...accidentally. “You’re impossible, Spock.”

”I cannot be impossible, for here I am.”

Jim laughed again. “Who would have ever thought an illogical human and a snobby Vulcan could be best friends?”

”Certainly none of my paternal ancestors. Then again, none of them ever thought one of their own would have fallen in love with a human either.”

Jim’s breath caught in his throat. His heart skipped a beat. Then he realized, and he exhaled. “Your parents. Of course.”

”Yes. My mother’s human ways often clashed with my father’s Vulcan traditionalism, but they have a very successful relationship to this day.”

”Just like us,” smiled Jim. He laid his cheek against Spock’s neck, and lightly squeezed his torso, really allowing himself to hug the Vulcan, just this once. “I’m so glad you’re my First Officer, Spock. Even more so, I’m happy you’re my best friend.”

”I...I too am...pleased to be acquainted with you, Jim.”

Jim chuckled, his mouth really against the back of Spock’s neck now. “That wasn’t so hard, eh?” he murmured, his lips making shapes against the chartreuse skin with every syllable.

He should really be pulling back now. This was already so inappropriately far beyond the boundaries. But Jim had his mouth _on Spock’s skin_. He could practically taste him, and oh God, he was getting hard against Spock’s firm buttocks, this was wrong so very wrong but he couldn’t stop couldn’t stop...

* * *

Spock was almost trembling. He could feel every movement of Jim’s gorgeous mouth on his neck. The tiniest bit of pressure and it would truly be kissing. Jim would be kissing him. Imagine him biting down, or sucking a mark onto his neck for all the crew to see above the collar of his uniform shirt? Everyone who saw him would know what he and Jim had done on that planet, that Jim—shining, radiant, beautiful Jim!—had claimed him for a mate...the thought of Jim marking him as his own had Spock’s member hardening his trousers. Luckily he was facing away from his beloved, so he would not know of Spock’s lust, his shame.

Why did Spock torture himself with this fruitless wanting? It was foolish to continually desire that which would never be his. He would never sleep in Jim’s bed, experience his kisses, shiver in delight as lascivious sentences were murmured into his ear.

But then...

A growing hardness against the cleft of his posterior. Jim was becoming erect. Spock gasped softly.

”Sorry,” Jim whispered, his voice thick with shame. “Involuntary response. Please just ignore it, Spock...”

It was less likely to develop an involuntary erection in a cold atmosphere...unless one felt sexually aroused.

Spock, heart thumping hard, would hardly allow himself to jump to the conclusion that Jim was attracted to him. He was a scientist. He needed to collect data.

So Spock, ever so gently, ground his backside against Jim’s groin.

Jim gasped and buried his warm face into Spock’s neck, and moaned quietly. He seemed to hold Spock tighter, closer, wanting more from that source of friction.

If Jim had truly gotten an erection at an inopportune time, unconnected to Spock’s proximity, he certainly wouldn’t have reacted that way. Conclusion: Jim was aroused by him.

 ”Jim,” Spock breathed. “My back is quite warm now. Would you permit me to turn?”

”Uh...of course.” Jim’s hold loosened just enough for Spock to roll 180 degrees in his arms, and then they were closer than ever before. They were now front to front, face to face, chest to chest, groin to groin. Jim moaned quietly as Spock’s answering erection pressed into his. “Spock...” he whispered.

”Jim,” Spock said softly. Their noses were brushing together, their lips roughly 1.6 millimeters away from each other. “I desire you.”

”Oh god, Spock, I want you so badly,” Jim responded, and his pleading was so sweet that Spock could no longer hold himself back. He closed that infinitesimal distance between them and kissed those luscious lips that he had so longed to taste. And they were every bit as sweet as he’d imagined.

* * *

Jim moaned and kissed him back, feeling as though angels were singing somewhere. Spock had wonderful lips, firm and confident, yet gentle. The Vulcan clearly knew what he wanted and kissed like he wasn’t afraid to ask for it. Spock kissed him like he did everything else: with focus and dedication, and the barest hint of withheld passion. The realization of just much the Vulcan wanted to ravage him and how his amazing self-control was keeping him from doing so made Jim shiver.

Spock suddenly pulled back. “Jim, are you cold? You’re trembling.”

”What?” Jim was still reeling from the kiss. “No. No!” Jim shifted closer to his friend. “I’m trembling because of _you_ , Spock.”

”In fear? Disgust?” Shame colored Spock’s soft baritone.

”No, _God_ no,” Jim said quickly. “Trembling with _desire_. The things you do to me...” He nuzzled Spock’s nose with his own, then kissed the corner of his mouth. “You make me so hard, Spock. You don’t even know.”

”Your erection is currently pressed against my own, so I must tell you that I do know.”

Jim laughed. Oh, that sweet, silly, dear Vulcan. “I’m not just talking about tonight. I’ve been dreaming about being with you like this for so long. When I lie in my bed at night...thinking of you just in the other room...I do _wicked_ things, Spock.”

Spock blushed a bright green.

“Sometimes, when we’re on the bridge, and you’re bent over your science station, I want to come up behind you and put my hands on your asscheeks. You have a great ass.”

”That would be most inappropriate behavior for the bridge,” Spock said. “But if you wish to do it in more private situations, I would not be opposed.”

Jim moaned, and slid his hands down from Spock’s back to his lovely buttocks, so wonderfully offset by these purple tights his friend had been given to wear. (Perhaps when this was all over, he could convince the Organians to let him keep them.) He gently squeezed. “Do you like that?”

”I...I do very much,” Spock whispered. Jim’s hands on his ass had caused him to shift closer, and now his hard cock was rubbing against Jim’s again.

”You can touch me too, if you want,” Jim gasped.

”If only it was not so cold. I wish to undress you. You have a very beautiful body, Jim.”

Jim blushed, pleased that Spock thought so. Oh, he knew he was easy on the eyes, but he didn’t think physical beauty would matter to Vulcans; he figured they would consider it superficial. “You’re beautiful too, Spock. Your eyes and your chest and your ears...”

* * *

Spock was surprised to hear his ears listed as an attribute that Jim found attractive in him. He had always assumed that humans found them to be freakish. Dr. McCoy certainly liked to mock them. “My ears?”

”Oh yes,” Jim smiled. “They’re very elegant. Like something out of a fairy tale.”

Then, Jim leant over and pressed his lips to the shell of one of them.

Spock shivered.

”Sensitive there?” Jim murmured.

”I...no one has ever...”

”With as averse to touch as your kind are, I’m guessing you’re sensitive all over,” Jim continued. He was nuzzling his way down to kiss Spock’s neck. “Am I correct?”

”Jim...” Spock sighed, clutching him close.

A smile curving against his throat. “I guess that’s my answer.”

One of the hands that had previously seized his buttocks were now slipping under the skirt of his dark blue tunic, stroking the strip of flesh Jim could reach, and the other was playing with his hair as Jim lavished his neck. Spock’s muscles untensed and he completely gave himself over to the pleasure Jim was giving him. He was a man of great passion, but also great tenderness, which was one of the attributes Spock adored in him the most.

Jim payed careful attention to his neck and the underside of his jaw. He kissed and nibbled and licked, leaving no patch of skin untouched. Then he returned to Spock’s ear and tugged gently on his lobe with his teeth. Spock moaned softly.

”You’re so beautiful,” Jim whispered.

It pleased Spock immensely to know that Jim found him physically attractive, even if it was a superficial reason to desire someone. No one beside his mother had ever told him he was good-looking, and now, here was James Kirk, the most exquisite being Spock had ever encountered in this expansive universe, telling him that he was beautiful. It was illogical. But Spock knew that sometimes the truth was illogical, and that Jim would never lie to him.

Jim groaned, rubbing his arousal against Spock’s. “God, I wish we were back on the _Enterprise_ in bed.”

”It is not the most ideal venue for achieving physical gratification,” Spock agreed.

Jim laughed. “You’re certainly right about that, sweetheart. I admit, when I imagined us together for the first time, a proper bed did play a major role.”

”To employ a human cliché, there is always next time,” Spock replied.

”Would you like there to be a next time, Mister Spock?” Jim murmured.

”Indeed, if you are amenable.”

Jim cuddled him closer, kissing his forehead. “I am very much amenable. But for now, just let me keep you warm. We will get out of here, I promise.”

“I know we will, Jim,” Spock said, burying his face in Jim’s neck. “I believe in you.”

* * *

Ayelborne smiled, observing the two lovers from his plane of existence. Now that they’d had the chance to speak their love for each other, it was time for him to materialize himself into his man-form and break them out. The Klingons meant to cause them harm, and the Organians could not allow that. But at least, they could give each other some comfort for a little while.


End file.
